


Dancing Around the Issue

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Lee!Roman, Teasing, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: They were supposed to be rehearsing. It wasn't Roman's fault he was so ticklish.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dancing Around the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, this fic is to wish a very happy birthday to the wonderful Spikey! You can find them on tumblr under inconveniently-placed-cactus!
> 
> Also I know nothing about dancing of any sort so this was 100% just me winging it lol
> 
> (Also also, I’m testing out the style where it’s not “no!” he laughed out, but it’s “nohohoho!” he cried. I think I like it, I have like 3 more fics coming like this soon, but let me know if you want me to keep going with that or switch back to just clean words!)

Roman was beyond excited. Logan had _finally_ agreed to dance with him, and he was the only other person in the mind palace who could match Roman in skill. 

Patton, while a wonderful dance partner, liked to dance more for fun than for show, so he had a lot of trouble with the more complicated moves. Virgil was too anxious to ever dance in the presence of anyone besides him and his stuffed animals, so he was out, too.

But Logan had _skill_ , Logan could match him step for step. In some (very rare, in his humble opinion) instances, Logan’s skill even surpassed his own, which made for interesting rehearsals, since they were planning on performing the dance for Patton and Virgil.

* * *

Roman was trying not to let his pride get in the way, but it was difficult. He was the _prince_ , after all! _He_ should be the best at dancing! But alas, Logan was more skilled in this specific area of dance.

Which meant Roman had to stoop to asking for some brief lessons from Logan, just to keep up. Roman didn’t know if it was better or worse that Logan didn’t seem smug about it at all.

And that led them to the situation they were in, currently. Logan was trying to help Roman with his form. It was _near_ perfect, but of course, both of them were perfectionists and _near_ wasn’t nearly close enough.

Logan laid a hand on his back and his stomach, adjusting his position just enough to reach what they wanted, before stepping back, letting his hands gently slip away. Roman barely suppressed a flinch as the fingers dragged gently over his abdomen. Again.

Logan sighed. “Every time I adjust you, you slip back into place like that. What is going on?”

Roman cleared his throat, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Maybe my body just needs a break from the position. Let’s try something else and come back to it?”

Logan looked like he wanted to protest, but was too frustrated with the lack of progress to actually do so. “Alright, let’s move on to some of the more fast-paced choreography. We’ll start slower and work our way up to the speed we would do it with the music.”

Roman nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Sounds good.”

Roman and Logan found their places and began to dance, taking it slow. The only problem was, there was a _lot_ of touching and brushing of hands across torsos. Roman was barely holding it together, at this point. Logan stopped in the middle of the dance, causing Roman to slam into his chest. Logan reached down to his sides to steady him and scowled. 

“ _Why_ do you keep flinching away? You cannot do that when we perform!” Suddenly, his face softened. “Am I hurting you? Was I being too rough?”

Roman stuttered through a few aborted responses before managing to choke out, “No, no pain, I’m just—a little _sensitive_ is all.”

Logan hummed. His facial expression didn’t change, but Roman thought he saw _something_ shift in his eyes. “I will endeavor to be more careful. Now, let’s try again.”

Roman gulped and got back into position, watching Logan do the same. They ran through the steps and hand motions again, but this time, Roman almost swore it tickled _more_. So much so that a particularly gentle slide of the fingers on his ribs had him sucking in a gasp and flinching away so hard he almost toppled to the ground. Roman pouted, turning a glare on Logan. Logan just shook his head and motioned for them to go again. After all, practice makes perfect.

They ran through the choreography time after time, but each attempt was cut short by Roman jerking away with a gasp or barely-contained squeal. The tickling was so teasing, so light. At that point, Roman wasn’t sure if he was craving more of it or desperate for rehearsal to end and save him from the torture.

Eventually, Roman snapped. “I thought you said you were going to be more careful!” He said haughtily, crossing his arms.

A barely-there smirk tugged at Logan’s lips. “I did. However, I never said I would be more careful to _not_ tickle. I think I have been _very_ careful _to_ tickle.”

Roman’s face flushed and he started sputtering.

“In fact,” Logan said, drawing near to Roman once more, “why don’t we work on your form in that position again? Surely your body’s had enough of a _break_.”

Roman pressed his lips tightly together. He was _certain_ his face was bright red, and there were already tingly flutters all over his body from the anticipation Logan had been building up. As much as it embarrassed him, only one thing was running through Roman’s mind.

_He better follow through._

Logan’s face softened momentarily. “Of course, we have been going for hours already. If you wanted to stop, I fully understand. We could pick up fresh tomorrow.”

Roman saw through it in an instant. Logan was giving him an out. Asking for his consent in a way, without making it obvious. If Roman ended rehearsal now, they would come back tomorrow and Logan would make an effort to not tickle him as they practiced. If he agreed to continue rehearsal, he would probably ( _hopefully_ ) get wrecked.

“Prince Roman is no quitter!” Roman said, taking his usual dramatic pose.

The smirk returned to Logan’s face, the gleam reappearing in his eyes. “Very well. Please take the position.”

Roman did as he was asked, holding it as perfectly as he could. Logan came up and adjusted him, _without_ tickling, and pulled away. Roman didn’t know if he was disappointed or frustrated. Most likely a mix of both.

“Now,” Logan said, circling him predatorily, “I want you to hold this _exact_ position for as long as you possibly can.”

Roman nodded, suddenly all too aware of what game Logan was playing. He tensed slightly as Logan stepped up behind him.

“No matter what… _distractions_ may come up,” Logan murmured teasingly in his ear..

Roman shivered.

“No matter how much your body may be _screaming_ at you to drop it, I want you to _stay_.” He rested a hand ever-so-lightly against Roman’s rib cage. “Understand?”

Roman nodded again, too afraid he’d start giggling already from the teasing and anticipation alone if he opened his mouth.

The hand skimmed down his side and Roman squeaked. He suddenly realized just how exposed he was in that position: back arched, arms high in the air, ribs and stomach sticking out for easy access. Not to mention that his _armpits_ were exposed. He had really gone and dug his own grave, hadn’t he? The hand skimmed up his side, then back down again. Even though it was slightly ticklish, the motion was soothing as well. Roman couldn’t help but want to relax into it. 

Though he realized why Logan was trying to lure him into a false sense of security when his other hand suddenly started lightly spidering at one of Roman’s hips. Roman gasped before clamping his mouth shut once more to keep the giggles in. It took all of his willpower to stay in the position Logan had stretched him into and not jerk away.

Logan hummed in his ear. “Doing well so far, but this is really nothing, isn’t it? I mean, truly, it’s child’s play.”

Roman didn’t respond. He switched to biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I truly do wonder how long your stamina and willpower will last, but I think that’s an experiment for later, after rehearsal is over.”

The hand skimming his side and the hand tickling his hips moved in, up and under his exercise shirt, converging on Roman’s stomach and tracing the sensitive skin with fingernails. Roman couldn’t hold back anymore. The constant light tickling was _torture_ and he had no way to escape. The giggles flowed free from his mouth, making the position he was in that much harder to hold.

“Seems as though you’ve come one step closer to cracking,” Logan said softly into his ear, pressing in closer against his back. “Though I really do think this is good practice for you, it will truly help during the performance.”

“Mmhmhmhhmmhmhm,” Roman hummed through his giggles.

“Glad you agree,” Logan said cheekily, starting to skitter his fingers up Roman’s ribs.

Roman gasped and fell into light laughter. His body jerked once, twice, before settling back into place in the position he was supposed to keep.

“Be careful,” Logan reprimanded, though his voice was too teasey to carry any weight. “Remember, don’t move. Hold this position for as _long_ as you can.”

Roman didn’t know how much longer he _could_ hold it, frankly. Especially with Logan growing ever closer to his underarms, taking his shirt with him and making the cool air flow against his overly-sensitive stomach.

But Roman was nothing if not proud. “Nohoho prohohoblehehehem.” He managed to get out through his laughter.

“Oh, really?” Logan asked. “What if I went _here_?”

Logan’s hands found their way into his armpits. Roman shrieked and immediately started cackling. He barely held the position for a moment more before his arms came crashing down and he doubled over in self defense. Logan followed, bending over his back and continued his torturous scratching in Roman’s armpits.

“LO-LOHOGAHAHAHAHAHAHAN!”

“Yes, what can I help you with?” Logan asked cheekily.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“Oh, this?” Logan punctuated the word with a particularly vicious scribble to the middle of Roman’s armpits, causing Roman to squeal and lurch back into Logan’s chest. “See, I’m rather comfortable here. _And_ , you _did_ break position, I’m not sure if I can let that go unpunished.”

That was _not_ part of their deal! Not that Roman could say as much, laughing as hard as he was. Or that he was necessarily complaining. He _was_ getting what Logan himself had made him crave, after all…

And he wouldn’t be done for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
